Arithmancy and Goodnight Kisses
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: Hermione is stuck on an elusive equation. Maybe Harry can help her solve it?... HHr, HarryHermione


_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own. _

_Warning: Spoilers, as with all my stories :) 

* * *

_

Arithmancy and Goodnight Kisses. 

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room by the fire. She stared into the flames, mesmerised, as the last few people drifted from the room. The moon rose high enough for the moonlight to spill over the windowsill and seep across the floor to the fireplace, where its gentle silvery light melted into the warm amber glow. An equation ran through her mind, words drifting up to link together, before floating apart as she searched for the right sequence. 

_Handsome divided by awkward…? _

Although she was looking at the merrily dancing flames, it was Harry's face she saw; his dark windswept hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Now the pain and exhaustion following the final battle had worn off, she saw him smiling and laughing, more relaxed and carefree than most people had ever seen him. She loved seeing him happy, and he deserved it so much, especially after all he had been through. In his seventh year alone - the prophecy, Voldemort, so many loved ones dying… 

_Courage plus strength minus tragedy…? _

He had gone into the forbidden forest with the intention of sacrificing himself to save them, all of them. He was so selfless and unassuming. He had only recently, and begrudgingly, admitted that he was the most powerful wizard there had yet been. He had stood before Voldemort, unarmed, and allowed him to cast the Killing Curse at him unhindered; yet still he had survived and defeated Voldemort almost effortlessly. Tears had run down her face when she realised he was safe, it was finally over. The grief, sorrow and pain – it was all finished. 

_Selflessness multiplied by talent…? _

Hermione sighed– she loved him so much. The first moment he could slip away unnoticed, he had found her and Ron and told them everything, regardless of the exhaustion evident in his eyes. He had finally succeeded. 

_Sweet subtracted from intelligent…? _

Hermione huffed in annoyance at being unable to formulate a satisfactory equation. She glared at the feebly flickering flames as if it was their fault. She was momentarily distracted from her equation as she heard a sound behind her on the stone steps. She turned towards the sound to see Harry come shuffling blearily into view. He was wearing pyjama bottoms and his hair was even messier than usual. Hermione felt her irritation melt away as he stretched sleepily and yawned, 

"Why are you up so late 'Mione?" 

"Just thinking." She replied. 

"That equation again? You've been 'just thinking' about it for days now! Are you _sure_ you won't tell me what it is?" he pleaded hopefully, making puppy-dog eyes at her. 

"No!" she laughed, "Go back to bed!" 

"What, and leave you here in peace?" he teased, flopping down next to her on the sofa. Hermione sighed, 

"Okay, okay, what do you want?" she asked in mock exasperation. Harry grinned and pulled her into his lap. 

"You see 'Mione," he said casually, "That equation is driving me insane." 

"Driving _you_ insane?" she exclaimed, heart racing from being so close to him – close enough to feel the heat of his body warming her up. 

"Yes. You see," he continued, pulling her even closer to him, "With you so preoccupied with that equation, you've been staying down here late." He turned her round to face him and wound his arms around her waist. "And that means, that I've been missing my goodnight kisses," he ended huskily, before pulling her into a passionate kiss. After a while Hermione reluctantly pulled away, pouting. 

"Well it's your fault this equation is sending me crazy so I'm afraid you'll just have to manage without your goodnight kisses until I figure it out." she declared, folding her arms and turning away playfully. 

"My fault?! But 'Mione," Harry protested, drawing her closer to him once more, "I like your goodnight kisses." Before she had time to respond, Hermione found herself once again heatedly kissing Harry, fingers running through his unruly hair as his hands traced patterns on the small of her back. As she ran her hands over his muscled stomach and breathed in the smell that was uniquely Harry, an equation floated to the front of her mind, 

_Gorgeous²÷(brave x intelligent)²x powerful-sweet selfless = Harry…Just Harry. _

She smiled. 

"You know," she murmured against Harry's lips, "I think I like goodnight kisses too…" 


End file.
